A New and Very Special Member to the Team
by SilverFox718
Summary: A new guy comes to Seigaku, but who is it? Inui's sibling? This guy has a lot of tricks up his sleeves so watch out!...I suck at summaries...if you haven't noticed yet... On hiatus.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis...although I wish I did...Konomi-san is a genius...

**Note-** Let's try this again. Sorry to those of you who tried to read this before. '

**Chapter 1**

"Six games to love. Set and match to Kiri Inui!" Kiri smiled, walked to the net, and held out a hand for the opponent to shake.

"Good game. You played hard. I respect you for that. Good luck in all you future matches," Kiri said with a smile.

"Thank you. You played well too. I have only played one other like you. I'm glad I got to play you," replied Kiri's opponent, an orange haired kid with sunglasses on top of his head, who all too familiar to the viewers of Prince of Tennis.

"Ja ne! Er- Bye!" yelled Kiri while walking off the tennis court. The awards ceremony began shortly afterward.

"The champion of this year's U.S. Junior Tennis Tournament is...Kiri Inui! Do you have anything to say to the audience and players?"

"Umm...just, I had a lot of fun playing. I enjoyed every match. Thank you all for a wonderful competition! I have to catch a flight to Japan to test their tennis players' skills! Bye bye!" Kiri said, while waving to the audience.

**—Seishun Gakuen Middle School Tennis Courts—**

"Alright everyone! Give me five laps around the courts and begin practice!" ordered Oishi, co-captain of the Seigaku Boys' Tennis Team. The captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, was currently with Coach Ryuzaki.

"Regulars, I want you to be on courts A, B, and C. Everyone else, fill in." A chorus of 'Hai's' was heard following this order as everyone moved to their respective courts and started practicing.

Meanwhile, Coach Ryuzaki Sumire was talking with Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu about a new member.

"I haven't met him yet, but he just recently won the US Junior Tennis Tournament. He should be here soon so you can go down to the courts, and I'll bring him down when he arrives."

"Hai, Ryuzaki-sensei." Tezuka then went to the tennis courts to join in on the practice. About five minutes after he left, the door opened to reveal a person in a black cap, khaki cargo pants, and a black hoodie, holding a tennis bag.

"Welcome, Kiri-kun. I'll take you to the courts so you can meet the team and get tested."

"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu."

**—Tennis Courts—**

Tezuka was watching the Regulars practice, trying to come up with ways to improve thier games, when Coach Ryuzaki and someone else walked up. Tezuka took one look at the capped person and asked,

"Are you the new member?"

"Hai," answered the figure.

"Very well. I'll call everyone over. We'll do introductions, and then test your skills." The figure merely nodded.

"ATTENTION!" Everyone looked over at Tezuka. "We have a new member. Gather for introductions. Regulars first." They did as told, with Regulars in front and everyone else lined up behind them. Kiri took a look through the Regulars.

'_Hmmm. They all look strong...and slightly familiar. Especially the one in the black glasses. He looks like my elder brother,_' thought Kiri.

"Regulars. Introduce yourselves." First was a short boy with a white cap on.

"Echizen Ryoma. Freshman." Next, a tall, strong boy with spiked, black hair and purple eyes stepped forward.

"Momoshiro Takeshi. Second year. You can call me Momo!"

"I am Kawamura Takeshi. I'm a third year Everyone calls me Taka, so you can too," said a brown haired boy who looks like a monkey.

"Fshhhhhh. Kaidoh Kaoru. Second year," a boy with a green bandana said. Then, a boy with light brown hair, a smile on his face, and closed eyes stepped up.

"Fuji Syuusuke. Third year. Call me Fuji. It's nice to meet you."

"HOI HOI!!!!!!!! I'm Kikumaru Eiji! I'm a third year! Nice to meet ya!" yelled an energetic red haired boy with a band-aid on his cheek.

"Please calm down, Eiji. You'll scare the new guy away. I'm Oishi Shuichiro. Third year and fuku-buchou of Seigaku Boys' Tennis Club. It's a pleasure. And sorry for Eiji's hyper-ness," said a black haired boy with a really round head. The final boy had spiked black hair, glasses, and a notebook.

"Inui Sadaharu. Third year." Kiri just stared at him, then smiled widely.

"ONII-CHAN!!" Kiri lunged at Inui and hugged him tightly. Everyone looked at Inui oddly.

"K-Kiri? What are you doing here? I thought you were in America."

"I was, but I won the Junior American Tennis Tournament, so I decided to come back. I wanna test Japan's tennis skills. I won the American Tournament too easily. It wasn't that fun." Everyone stared, jaws dropped, even Ryoma.

"Just how good are you? Even I had a couple of challenges last year. Who did you play?"

"Ohhhh...what was his name?...Kevin. Kevin Smith. Orange-ish hair. Kinda short. Sunglasses."

"You beat him, and say it wasn't a challenge?"

"Yep. Seriously, I saw through all of his moves and techniques. And don't think I haven't heard of you, Echizen Ryoma. I know exactly who you are. I was actually kinda hoping to play you this year and whoop yer ass!"

"Speaking of knowing who's who, you still haven't introduced yourself yet," Inui pointed out.

"OH YEAH! Sorry. I'm a blonde at heart. Anyway. My name is Inui Kiri. Sadaharu is my big brother by two year. I am a freshman."

"Yes, Kiri is my little sister."

"SISTER?!!!" Everyone exclaimed. Even Coach Ryuzaki had been fooled.

"Why do you want to join the Boys' Tennis team?" asked Coach Ryuzaki.

"Boys are more of a challenge because they tend to be a lot stronger. That's why I enter competitions disguised as a boy. I have more fun that way. Plus, guys clothes are sooooo much more comfortable than girls'. And I have yet to learn the Buchou's name. Would you care to tell me?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. Third year. Ryoma, you will play Kiri while I assess her playing."

"Yadda."

"Why?"

"She beat Kevin easily and saw through all his moves. I won't be a challenge. Remember? He uses the same things I do. She should play you or Fuji-senpai," pointed out Ryoma. The other Regulars nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Fuji, do you want to play her or do you want me to?"

"I don't mind either way."

"Ryoma-kun? Who do you think I should play? Who would be more of a challenge right now?" asked Kiri

"Hmmm...Tezuka-buchou has an injured arm, so right now, Fuji-senpai would. I've never won against either of them...yet."

"Alright. Buchou? May I decide who I play?" Tezuka and Fuji looked at each other. Tezuka nodded yes.

"I want to play Fuji-senpai. I was informed you have an injured arm, and I don't want to play you until it is fully healed, so as to not strain it anymore than it already is."

"Fine. Move to court C. I'll be umpire," said Tezuka.

"Uhh...may I change first?" asked Kiri.

"Echizen. Take her to the Clubhouse. She can change there for today."

**—5 minutes later—**

"Okay. I am ready. Be careful, Fuji-senpai. Here I come!"

**—End Chapter One—**

YES! I wrote a lot! -does a little happy dance- Well, in my notebook it was about 6 pages long. Not guaranteeing anything for future chapters, but so far, I have 1-4 written in a notebook, and they are loooong...in the notebook. -sigh-

I had fun creating Kiri. I will try to get a picture of her up before long.

Now, question for ya'll. Should the pairing be: TezukaxKiri, EijixKiri, RyomaxKiri, or FujixKiri? I like all of 'em so I want you to decide. Just message me with your answer. I'll tally them later. You've still got a while though. I have no idea how long this story's gunna be so yeah.

Well, JA NE! I'm outta here. It's about 10:30 at night. I'm tired. Rate and Review!

-**SilverFox**


End file.
